Stop me from living in pain
by Imbecairiel
Summary: Trunks and pan find they cant live without each other, until an attack on pan could cause her death, an unkown saiyan from the future comes to tell trunks in hope that he can stop the fait placed on pans future. tp pairing hope you like rr luv mi xxs
1. Default Chapter

Hiya all you lot, well this is my new dragon ball GT fic and I really hope its gunna be good. Its an alternate universe fic because I fiddled with the ages a bit so its not in line with the series but oh well hope you guys like it remember to read and review, I welcome all opinions not to harsh though guys, any way her it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball GT or any of the dragon ball series even though I would like to. But I do own this story and any new additional characters, so don't sue me, I haven't got any money any way.

Hope you like, love Imbecairiel

Prologue.

The sun shone down on a couple that lay under a huge old tree in the middle of a lush green field. The light flickered on their faces as it passed threw the crisp leaves of the tree; they both let out a sigh as they relaxed in the silent bliss they had found themselves in.

"Don't think for one minuet mister that you're getting out of this one." A young black haired woman spoke, as she propped her head up with her hand. The soft wind swirled around them carrying the scent of new budding flowers, gently the women brushed the locks from the face of a purple haired Saiyan he moved his hands up behind his head and tried not to wake from the well needed rest, not even gesturing a response.

"You knew we would have to do this sometime or later."

They Saiyan opened his eye a touch hoping she wouldn't see.

"Ah ha, I knew it, your awake, Trunks!" the girl giggled

Trunks half opened his eyes and mumbled.

"Do we have to, I'm not ready for."

She cut him off before he had a chance to finish.

"Were telling our parents Trunks, I mean they have a right to know, it's been three weeks now, and we haven't seen them in a year either." She pulled a puppy dog face and Trunks couldn't help but give in. He sat up and placed his hand on her porcelain cheek she stopped and looked at him.

"And it's been the best three weeks of my life Pan."

Pan blushed slightly and her eyes lit up.

"And I don't want it to end, but it might if our parents disagree with us being together."

"Oh, Trunks." Pan smiled "You worry way to much for your age."

She kissed him lightly on the nose and stood up and started to walk away.

"It'll be fine trust me." She turned back ad gave him a wink; Trunks groaned and fell back against the base of the tree.

"She better be right about this." Trunks looked up once more at the sky and struggled to get himself up, once awake and stretched he picked up his things and followed pan to her parents house.

"Oh Kami." He said as he slapped himself on the head. "Vegeta better be in a good mood."

Ok guys there's the first bit of it I hope you enjoyed it please give me your opinions on it remember not to harsh now. And if you like it ill be posting the first chapter soon. Cya soon guys Love Imbecairiel xXxXxXxXx


	2. Arrivals

Hiya guys here's the first chapter I couldn't wait to post it, I hope ill be read a lot more reviews soon looking forward to it. Enjoy! Luv Imbecairiel xXxXxXx  
  
Chapter one:  
  
The empty darkness of space was cloaked with streams of stars, mapping out points in the night sky for interstellar travellers; however deep within space an unwanted arrival drew closer and closer to the Earth. Not in any particular hurry the huge purple and green spacecraft was the only thing breaking the silence of the empty vacuum.  
"No you idiot, what do you think you are doing." Shouts came from the deck of the spacecraft. "I'm sorry Master; I didn't know mixing your whites with my red cloak would turn your underwear pink." A small, green, chubby goblin like creature mumbled as it tried to hide behind a pair of pink boxers. " Imbecile, how did I ever think hiring you as a sidekick was a good idea?" Groaned a tall muscular humanoid as he sat in a large chair and sunk his head into his hands.  
"Master do you want me to set the course for the planet Earth now?"  
"Only if you don't mess it up. I have plans for that puny planet." He clenched his hand into a fist as he thought about it. "Oh and Pucksu? When you are done, try and track down all the female warriors on Earth." He said as he put his hands on the dash and looked out onto the empty black space.  
"Yes master Cayven." Pucksu looked at him strangely. "May I ask why?"  
"It was a long time ago, but I have never forgotten that my home planet was attacked by a group of vicious saiyans. I was only little, my mother and I ran to the space craft that should have taken us to safety, but we never got that far." Cayven stopped for a moment and sat back down taking a deep breath as he did. "My mother was a strong warrior, I could have stayed and fought with her but my farther wouldn't allow it. He had already been killed by one of those barbaric monkeys during the battle and as my mother rushed me onto the spacecraft, nothing could have prepared me for what was to come. I couldn't see anything through the spacecrafts windows; debris was being thrown all around me as energy blast filled the sky. I will never forget the screams I heard that night. Entering the craft, I could see no sign of my mother, until I looked out onto the battlefield. I saw her, falling to the ground, a gaping wound in her stomach where a ki blast had penetrated. One of those ruthless, bloodthirsty Saiyajin monkey's had murdered my mother and the only thing that stuck in my mind was that she was female, and from that day on I have trained myself and reached my ultimate level. I will find every female Saiyajin and kill them, just so I don't have to feel this pain anymore." Cayven stopped and looked at Pucksu, the shock expression on his face explaining it all. "And anyway you shouldn't be so nosey." Cayvan said strongly shaking of the soft side he had just exposed. Pucksu smiled and carried on setting the course for Earth. The sailed through the galaxy on a course, only two days away from the Earth.

Meanwhile on Earth, a group of teens were arriving home from a year long trip in America. The mini van they had hired pulled up outside the mall, and the driver began to unload the luggage from the boot. A blue haired beauty stood close to the van filing her nails as she watched the luggage be unloaded. Not surprisingly, nearly half the cases were hers.  
"Careful with that, it's FCUK! You break it you by it mister!" she screamed at the driver, nearly fainting with fear while the three other teens just laughed.  
"Bra you've got to learn to chill out a bit." Advised a tall blonde girl. "Hey! My mobiles in there! I need that so don't drop it!" she suddenly pointed to the bag the driver had in his hand.  
"You were saying Marron." Bra smiled at her. "Guess nothing changes, huh."  
Both of the girls giggled and walked on gesturing to the two male teens to follow them into the mall.  
"Guess that means that were going shopping, right Goten." The younger teen said and looked over to Goten who was starting to struggle picking up all of the girl's things. Goten looked up. "Little help here, Uub," Goten asked just as he fell to the floor covered in a pile of bags. "Anyway I'm kinda hungry, you think that pizza place is still open?"  
" Better had be, I'm starved." Uub stated as his stomach grumbled.  
"Last one there only gets one slice!" Goten screamed as he jumped out from the pile of luggage and flew off.  
"You're on, loser," Uub replied. Both teens flew of in a race towards the mall; flying past the girls and nearly blowing them away. "Will those two ever grow up?" Marron grumbled.  
"Don't be stupid! Not when there's food involved." Bra giggled. "Hey, I saw that."  
"Saw what!" Marron looked around in wonder. "You know what I mean misses, I saw you look at Goten like that. Come on spill." Bra nagged with eyes wide open. Marron started to blush and looked to the floor.  
"Well I don't know, it's a thing, hmm, we've been dead close lately and, well, last night…."  
"Yeah, yeah, go on." Bra grew impatient.  
"He, he kissed me." Both girls jumped up and down and screamed in excitement before stopping about 10 seconds later to check no one was watching.  
"I can't believe it! So, are you going to get with him?" Bra asked eager to know all.  
"I don't know, I guess I'd like to, I'm going to give it sometime though," Marron blushed again.  
"Don't worry I'll sort something out." Bra grinned and carried on walking to the mall entrance.  
"I wonder if that's really a good idea." Marron shook her head and carried on walking.  
  
Over in the mall the lads had already taken their seats in the pizza parlour and devoured four pizzas each. When Marron and Bra walked through the entrance they waved to them like idiots but the girls just covered their faces and walked past them smiling. The guys just shrugged and carried on eating. Bra went and found a seat for them and Marron went to get the drinks. "Thanks Marron, that's just what I need." Bra said as she took the drink from Marron as the blonde sat down. Marron looked over to the pigs in the corner and smiled. "There even cute when they eat." she laughed. "If you say so." Bra said as she carried on drinking "I hope Trunks and Pan got home alright." Marron mused.  
"That's not what I'm worried about, it's when they tell our parents that they're together. What about my father? I mean he's not the biggest Son fan is he." Bra mumbled, looking worried.  
"I can see it now. A ki blast shooting into the sky with Trunks on the end of it." Both girls laughed at the joke. "I'm sure it wont be that bad. Will it?" Marron looked at bra.  
"You don't know my father that well do you." Bra finished her coffee and stood up.  
"So are you ready to shop till you drop?" Bra stood with her hands on her hips as if super shop woman. "You bet, am I ever?" Marron grabbed her bag and both girls ran to the nearest shoe shop ready to burn the little plastic they had left.  
  
I really hope you liked that, please try and find time to review this cause I could really use the opinions. I hope to be posting the second chapter soon so hold tight. I would also like to give a shout out to Alvarell for being the best beta ever without you none of this would be possible.  
Luv Imbecairiel xXxXxXxXx mwah


	3. Surprises

Chapter Two:  
  
Over at the mall, the girls had finally finished shopping and a good job too as it was getting late. They both walked through the exit each with a small bag in hand Marron gestured to the lads.  
"Come on guys; don't be all day. Goten I'll make it worth your while if you hurry up with those." Marron winked and flipped her hair. As she walked off Goten blushed incessantly. "Make sure they catch up Bra, I'll just ring daddy to come pick us up." "Sure, Come on, pick up the pace." Bra stood in the doorway ushering them towards her. The lads could barley see over the mountain of boxes they had to carry thanks to the girls little shopping spree.  
"We would, if we could see were we were going" Goten shouted from behind a pile of boxes Uub just stared at him.  
"Uub what are you looking at me like that for."  
"You know." Uub just smiled.  
"If I knew I wouldn't ask." "Ok smart arse. What Marron just said, you know 'make it worth your while'. Are you two, you know?" Uub winked at him "Come on Uub, its not like that, yeah I like here and all, I even kissed her last night." "Nice one Goten, who's the man" Goten just laughed. "So, you gonna get with her?"  
"I'm thinking about it." Goten smirked "I might consider asking her to go out with me'  
"Well I'm glad you left Bra for me." Said Uub "What was that Uub?" Bra shouted from a red car that had just pulled up.  
"Nothing!" Uub blushed a bright crimson colour.  
"Well come on, get in the car then. Don't forget the bags either."  
"I love it when she gives orders." They both just laughed at each other and made their way to the car.  
"Hey Krillin, how is it going?"  
"Not too bad Goten, and you know you shouldn't be carrying all of those for the girls." Krillin stated.  
"I know my dad would have done it for you. Right daddy?" Marron smiled at Krillin.  
"Yes Princess." Krillin mumble as giggles came from the back of the car.  
"You sure showed her Krillin."  
"Oh shut up guys." "Daddy drop us of at Gohan's please, we want to talk to Pan and Trunks. You can take our luggage home, if you don't mind." Well of course Krillin couldn't say no; Marron has him wrapped round her little finger.  
"Yes, Angel." Krillin sighed and carried on driving out of town to Gohan's house, quite a far way away from his own home but he would hate to think what Marron and 18 would do if he said no to them  
  
Over at Gohan's house, whilst Pan had been away Videl had become pregnant again. It was a wanted pregnancy, but neither knew how Pan would take it and there hadn't been a chance to tell her. Gohan was in the front trending to the new little buddle of joy, while Videl was in the kitchen preparing food for dinner. "Pan should be here soon honey." Gohan murmured as the smell from the nappy was so bad he had to cover his nose.  
"I know. I can't wait for her to come through that door so I can give her I huge hug. I've missed her so much." Videl sighed as she wiped her hands.  
"How do you think she'll take having a new little sister around?" Gohan questioned. "She's going to love Rika as much as we do." Videl said as she took Rika off Gohan and took her upstairs to bed. "Don't worry," The doorbell rang and both Videl and Gohan looked at each other. "It's her. You get the door while I go put Rika to bed." Videl said with a tone of nervousness.  
Gohan got up of the floor and went to answer the door. As he opened it a group of teens stood at the door. "Are they here yet bro?" Goten asked "Who?" Gohan looked confused.  
"Pan and Trunks?" Marron added.  
"No, she's not here yet. Trunks is with her?" Gohan looked even more confused.  
"Urrmmmm yes." All the teens looked at each other as if saying to each other 'don't say another word.  
"Anyway, come in. I want to here all about America." Gohan stood aside for them to come through.  
"Am I allowed to come in?" A sweet little voice asked. Gohan looked to the door way and there stood a beautiful black haired girl that he hardly recognised. She used to be his little girl, but she had grown into all her curves and her face wasn't nearly as child-like. Now she was defiantly a young woman. "Pan!" Gohan swung his arms round his little girl. "Wow dad, you don't need to kill me." Pan said as she tried to come up for air.  
"Oh! Your mother and I have missed you terribly." Gohan mumble into her shoulder.  
"And I've missed you too." Gohan let go of his daughter and showed her in without realising that she and Trunks were holding hands. "So what have I missed since I've been away?" Pan asked as Videl walked into the room and both her and Gohan looked at each other and smiled. "Ok what's that smile for?"  
"Honey we have something to tell you….Gohan." Videl quickly passed him the job of telling Pan.  
"Urrrmmm well urrmm."  
"Come on, what is it? It's not Grandpa is it?" Pan started to get worried.  
"NO! No honey it's just that, while you were away me and your mother got pregnant, I mean your mother got pregnant." Gohan blurted out the whole room went quiet and crickets could be heard from outside, until a babies cry broke the silence all the teens looked up at the ceiling. Slowly they all looked toward Videl and Gohan. "I'll…just…go…get…that." Gohan slinked off and ran upstairs.  
The silence suddenly broke. "Mother!" Videl looked at pan "That's wonderful, congratulations."  
Pan skipped over to her mother and hugged her in happiness. "Now you don't have to mope around the house when I move in with Trunks." Pan stopped as she realised what she had just said and broke into a worried, half-hearted grin as she laughed nervously. "I kinda forgot to mention that, huh?"  
"Oh really," Videl said as she raised an eyebrow. "I think we need to have a talk young lady,"  
Pan looked at her mum and her smile washed away. Videl just stared at pan as she stood with her hands on her hips and looked like the roof was about to be blown off. Without warning she smiled and Pan found herself in another tight embrace leaving her gasping for air "And when did this happen? Oh kami, I knew this would happen, it was only a matter of time. Napkins at the wedding will have to be white and the roses must defiantly be red. Of course, we will have to blow a wall through in the bedroom to make space for all the new grand children." Videl said it so quickly she went purple. Pan eventually struggled out of the embrace; Trunks slapped his head in confusion as to what had just happened. "Wow, mother, calm down. Kids? Not just yet." Pan said looking slightly relieved that she could breathe again.  
"I'm sorry Honey, I got carried away." Videl sat down to take it all in The other teens sat in silent confusion all looking shocked at what had just happened "Wow, Videl cracked, Nice one Pan." Goten joked. Pan smacked her uncle across the head "She didn't crack, I just really shocked her," Pan explained. Videl stood up and smiled.  
"I'm not shocked, Honey, I knew it would happen. It's just my little girls getting married." Pan hugged Trunks and smiled at him "And I couldn't have picked anyone better." Pan said trying not to blush. Videl went over and hugged Trunks. "Well, I guess this is the official welcome to the family." Videl said trying not to cry. Gohan walked in at that moment and wondered why Videl had Trunks in her arms.  
"Err honey, what's going on." "Daddy, me and Trunks, well, were together and were getting married." Pan covered her ears expecting Gohan to scream.  
"Oh wow. I mean OH WOW. Married, wow, Congratulations, it couldn't of happened at a better time." Gohan shook hands with Trunks and hugged Pan "Right, now, were did I put that good bottle of wine," he mused. Gohan went into the kitchen looking for the wine as Videl got out the good glasses that they hadn't used since Pan was born. "Oh, they're a bit dusty. I'll be right back" Videl walked into the kitchen to get a tea towel. "But Videl honey I want to crack open the wine now." Gohan mumbled "Right, here, there done." Videl handed everyone a glass and they all stood round as Gohan filled them to the rim. "I just want to say, I have never been more proud of my daughter than I have done these past few years. She's grown into a beautiful young lady, and got through every obstacle put in front of her, and I have loved watching her grow into what she is today. But now I don't need to look out for her anymore because she has a great young fiancé to do that for me, and I'm glad it's you Trunks. I couldn't ask for anyone better to be with my daughter than you. So I want to take this chance to make a toast to Trunks and Pan." Gohan announced and held his glass up before drinking a sip. Pan and Trunks stood in the middle of the group holding each other smiling away without a care in the world.  
"To Trunks and Pan." Every one intoned merrily as they raised their glass to toast the happy couple. As the night went on the glasses flowed with wine and champagne and they all sat talking about all the goods times in the past. "Trunks honey, don't you think we need to by getting to yours now?" Pan whispered to Trunks as she put her glass on the table. "I guess you right, you going to get your things." Trunks said as he finished his champagne.  
"Mum, Dad, were going to have to go now, we need to go tell Bulma and Vegeta the good news." Pan said in a slightly worried tone.  
"I don't think Vegeta will be cracking open a bottle of wine for you." Gohan said discouragingly.  
"Don't worry honey, it'll be just fine." A baby suddenly started to cry. "Go on honey I have to see to Rika, I'll see you later and good luck." Pan hugged her mother and pick up her bags.  
"I'll see you later dad," She hugged Gohan and left him to drink the rest of the wine.  
"Bra, you want a lift home? If you do were going now." Trunks shouted across the room over all the other voices. "Sure just give me a minute." Bra said as she gestured to them to go wait in the car.  
"We'll be outside then." Trunks said his good byes and picked up the bags by his feet. He went over to Pan and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll go wait in the car." "Sure I'll be right there." As he walked out the door he silently said I love you to Pan and winked. Pan just blushed and blew him a kiss.  
"You remind me of your father and I when we first fell in love, all those many years ago." Videl sighed. "Oh mother; He makes me so happy, you know? I don't know what I would do without him." She hugged her mother and waved to the others and stated to make her way out.  
"Pan. Don't you want to see your little sister before you go?" Videl asked in hope of a yes.  
"I wouldn't love anything more." Pan smiled and followed Videl up the stairs. As they walked out the room, they couldn't here the laughs of the half drunk teens anymore but only the quiet singing of Gohan trying to settle Rika. Videl opened the door and let Pan into the nursery. The moonlight shone through the window onto the mobile above her little sister's cot as Pan realised that this is all she had ever seen of the world; the little animals on the mobile above her dancing in the moonlight to the tune of the lullaby her dad sang for her. Pan quietly walked over to the cot as Gohan stopped singing and smiled at his eldest child. "I'll leave you sisters alone." Gohan got up a made his way to the door were Videl was waiting for him. Together they stood in the doorway and watched their daughters together for the first time, and, letting out a deep sigh, the two left the sisters alone and went to join the others. After the door was shut all Pan could hear was the breathing of this little angel lying so still and innocent in her cot, her little fingers clenching onto a small pink blanket. Pan leant over the cot and slowly picked her up waking her up as she did.  
"Hello there, Angel." Pan couldn't believe how small she was. Rika grabbed hold of Pans finger and her heart suddenly melted. "Hey, little one. You don't know me, but I'm your big sister, Pan." And with that said, Pan saw her baby sister smile for the first time. Pan kissed her softly on her forehead and placed her back in her cot before quietly leaving the room for her to sleep in peace. Pan made her way down the stairs and said her goodbyes. Outside Trunks and Bra were waiting for her in the car. She walked around to the passenger side of the car and got in. As she sat down, she smiled a way she hadn't smiled in a while. Trunks looked at her as he pulled out the drive. "You ok Pan?" Trunks asked. "She's beautiful Trunks, just beautiful." Pan rested her head on his shoulder as Bra lay asleep on the back seat. Trunks carried on driving towards Capsule Corp. As he thought about what he would ever do without Pan, he smiled to himself and for the first time he was truly happy. "I love you Son Pan." He whispered, but all he got as a reply was the silent breathing of her sleeping. It would take them about three hours to get to Capsule corp. so Trunks let the two girls sleep, all the time worrying about what his father would have to say. 


End file.
